onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Pirates
|ship = Unknown |bounty = At least 670,000,000 |captain = Eustass Kid |jroger = }} The Kid Pirates are an infamous and notable rookie pirate crew introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc during the time the Straw Hat Pirates arrived there two years ago. Like the Straw Hats, this crew has two bounties above 100,000,000. Both members had slightly higher bounties than the respective members of the Straw Hat crew before the timeskip. Their captain is Eustass Kid. Jolly Roger The Kid Pirates' flag represent the usual grinning skull having Kid's hairstyle and wearing the latter's square shaped goggles on its forehead. In the background there is the traditional cross-bone pattern plus what seems to represent two knives forming a cross as well. Moreover, on each sides of the skull there are flame-like patterns. Secondary Jolly Roger As with the Whitebeard and Big Mom Pirates, the Kid Pirates also seem to possess a secondary, simpler symbol, as seen worn by Wire. Its appearance is similar to the face of Jack Skellington from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" franchise. But, overall, this Jolly Roger is a smiley with a Glasgow smile. The smiley skull is surrounded by nine, evenly spaced spikes around the circumference. History Past Kid formed his own crew in the South Blue, following a heavy metal theme. Despite this, Kid did not add a lot of crew members to his crew. The Kid Pirates were noted to have been responsible for a great deal of damage and had caused many civilian casualties along their journey. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Eventually they reached the Sabaody Archipelago, where they docked and prepared to enter the New World. Subsequently they visited the Human Auction House, where their captain voiced an interest in purchasing a slave, although in the end, they ended up purchasing no one. After Luffy hit Saint Charloss, and the Straw Hats moved into action, they remained at the auction house and witnessed the ensuing chaos. However when Rayleigh appeared, they were subjected to his Haki just like everyone else in the auction room, though every present Kid Pirate easily withstood Rayleigh's Haki. Afterwards, realizing that the Marines were the greatest threat at that time, Kid and the other two captains fought the Marines. Eventualy Killer and Heat joined the fray as well, and they soon cut a path through their enemies and managed to escape the Marines. Shortly afterwards they were confronted by a Pacifista which they mistook for Bartholomew Kuma. While struggling to fight it, they once again allied with the Heart Pirates to fight off the Pacifista. The battle was concluded offscreen, but every member survived the fight without any major injury. Marineford Arc The Kid Pirates having escaped the Marines were able to stay on the Archipelago a bit longer and were able to watch the Battle of Marineford, where they witnessed, at a distance, the death of Whitebeard and how Luffy partook the war. They eventually moved onto the New World, where they brutally crucified Haritsu Kendiyo and his crew. During the Timeskip During the timeskip the Kid Pirates continued to rise in infamy, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties increasing, and their willingness to attack Big Mom's ships. However, they were forced to flee her territory after a failed invasion. In addition, the crew became powerful enough to establish their own base on an island. They also appear well connected, as they are well aware of dealings within the underworld. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc The Kid Pirates met with the Hawkins and On Air Pirates in their own hideout, though the alliance nearly broke apart due to Kid and Apoo getting into a fight because of a lingering grudge. However, Killer managed to calm things down and remind the various parties of their alliance. The captains agree to the alliance, and the three crews start plans to take down a Yonko. Dressrosa Arc After reading the news about Doflamingo's defeat, Kid and Killer dined with Hawkins and Apoo. They learned that Luffy and Law's target is Kaido and were glad as their intended Yonko target is Shanks. Some time later, they were alerted by what seemed to be an earthquake. They quickly investigated the source of the commotion, which was a large crater on the ground in the shape of a human. The alliance then came face-to-face with the Yonko, Kaido. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc While it is unknown what happened to the Kid Pirates, their captain Kid was defeated and placed in a cell by Kaido on his winter island. Crewmates The most significant aspect of their appearance is that most, if not all of the Kid Pirates have heavy metalesque appearances. Also, many of them seem to wear leather in one way or another. There are 4 named members in the crew: Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, and Wire. At the auction house, they stated that they might purchase someone who caught their eye. However, it appears that nobody interested them as they never ended up bidding on anyone. Crew Strength They are most known for dealing major destruction and civilian casualties along their route through the Grand Line and towards the New World. Furthermore, the entire crew easily survived the blast of Haki released by Silvers Rayleigh, a testament to their overall strength. In spite of their great potency in battle and overall level-mindedness, the members of this crew display an inate sense of haughtiness. They, like the other Supernovas, were able to escape from Kizaru's raid despite being weakened by a Pacifista. After the timeskip, it is apparent that their strength and influence have increased, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties being raised and the fact that they were able to establish a base on an island. They have also formed an alliance with the Hawkins and On Air Pirates. Ship Their ship continues the theme of heavy metal, with a bizarre skull as part of the deck, resembling some heavy metal bands' stages. Their ship was coated with the Yarukiman resin, allowing it to submerge underwater by reducing its buoyancy, and withstanding the water pressure of 10,000 feet. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Kid de:Kid-Piratenbande it:Pirati di Kidd zh:基德海賊團 Category:Pirate Crews Category:Underworld Organizations